The invention relates to an exhaust-gas recirculation system for motor vehicles, with an exhaust-gas recirculation line extending between an exhaust-gas duct and an inlet duct and including an exhaust-gas recirculation valve and at least one exhaust-gas cooler.
An exhaust-gas recirculation system for motor vehicles is already known from EP 0 596 855 A1. The exhaust-gas recirculation line, in this case, has an exhaust-gas recirculation valve and an exhaust-gas heat exchanger arranged downstream of the exhaust-gas recirculation valve with respect to the direction of flow. Moreover, an exhaust-gas purification device is arranged between the exhaust-gas recirculation valve and the exhaust-gas heat exchanger.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas recirculation system, which achieves optimum cooling of the exhaust gases and high durability of the system at relatively low costs.